


Joy Ride

by BlakRabbit



Series: New York City Swagger Mix Tape [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Ash got a new toy and takes it for a spin





	Joy Ride

It was a night like any other for Eiji Okumura. Taking cover in a multi-million dollar condo, taking photos of Golzine's visitors, and hanging out with Kong and Bones. Eventually, Eiji decides to head to bed since he hasn't heard from Ash. During his sleep, he hears a knock on the door from Bones.

"It's the Boss. He said for you to come downstairs."

"That's weird. It's 2am. I wonder what's going on?"

Bones and Kong escort Eiji downstairs to find Ash leaning up against a parked motorcycle. The motorcycle looked new and was painted black with a green-eyed lynx in the foreground. Eiji, Bones and Kong were amazed at the piece of machinery while they were walking over to meet Ash.

"Ash?" Eiji said with concern as he wondered where the bike came from.

"The one and only. She's a beauty, isn't she? Her name is Jade. I thought I'd get myself an early birthday present, and my other bike was fallin' apart."

"It's very nice Ash!"

"Wanna ride her?"

Eiji's face lit up in excitement to be able to ride a motorcycle; it would be his first time riding one. Ash could tell that Eiji wanted to ride, and smiled at his happy Japanese friend. Before Eiji even got on the bike Ash handed him a customized helmet which had the Japanese flag in the background and "Eiji" written in Japanese kanji. Ash and Eiji put on their helmets, and get on the bike to head over to your apartment.

"Bones, Kong, take care of the place while we're gone." Ash tells his 2 loyal subordinates as he revs the bike and speeds off into the concrete jungle. Ash and Eiji meet up with you and Shorter at your apartment wide awake ready to take the night by force. Ash and Shorter greet each other with their "handshake" and talk for a bit.

"Holy shit, Ash! Is this you?" Shorter looks at Ash's new bike and whistles as if cat calling to it.

"Yup! This is Jade. She purrs like a kitten, but roars like a lion on the highway. From the looks of it she looks quite hungry, and so am I. You up for a joy ride?"

"I've been waitin' to get the chance to ride again with my girl. Let's ride."

Everyone puts on their helmets, and take off into night. Shorter and Ash always have a joy ride route they take which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Unknown to you or Eiji the 2 gang bosses have races with their bikes. They both stop at the last traffic light before entering the Brooklyn Bridge, and make bets.

"Alright, Shorter, you know the drill. Last to the other side owes the winner a 20. Don't be a chicken shit."

"The only chicken shit I see here is you, Sing...wait,hold up! The fuck?!"

Sing, being the only one who saw the light turn green revs up and starts ahead of both Ash and Shorter, "Try and catch me, Boss!" He smugly snickers at the unsuspecting bosses. Sing has been known to also take joy rides with them from time to time. He just so happened to be driving around and saw them getting ready to race so he jumped in.

Shorter was not about to lose to Sing and revs up next, "Sneaky, little bastard. Sing!" You're starting to get excited about this race so you cry out, "Fuck his shit up, Baby! Here we come, Sing!" Shorter does a wheelie and races to catch up with Sing.

Eiji is starting to get a bit nervous since he didn't know they will be racing which sounds dangerous. Ash gives Eiji some comfort, "You will be fine. Trust me. Hold on tight to me and whatever you do don't let go, OK?" Eiji nods nervously, and Ash sets off to catch up with the others. They all are on the Brooklyn Bridge dodging the few cars that are there until they get to an empty straightaway. Shorter manages to catch up to Sing, but is still a bit behind followed by Ash.

Eiji is feeling the speed and adrenaline making him start to laugh. Ash feels more comfortable now with Eiji enjoying himself and grabbing his waist tighter when he increases in speed. "Faster, Ash! I wanna see you fly!" Eiji yells to Ash. When he says these words Ash felt a blaze in his heart and had a passion like never before. "You heard him, Jade, let's fly." Ash pushes his new bike to the max speed and catches up with both Shorter and Sing with breakneck speed. Both Ash and Eiji keep their heads down as they push through the thick New York night air. They speed past Shorter and eventually get to Sing.

In slow motion, Sing looks over to find Ash next to him giving him "the bird" and Eiji giving him a peace sign as they fly past him. Sing's jaw drops at how quickly it took them to catch him and past him. Then, Shorter and you past Sing both laughing hysterically as Sing is now in last place, and owes Ash $20.

"Yatta!" Eiji yells out of excitement. Ash laughs in confidence and to shake off some of the adrenaline. They eventually slow down while going through red lights; the city has been pretty clear of cars that night which boded well for the gang so you all can slow down and navigate the inner streets. You all stop at a nearby park and chilled for awhile and Sing paid his bet in full to Ash. You, Shorter and Sing decided to call it a night and head back while there's no traffic. Ash and Eiji Stayed put at the park near the motorcycle and chit chatted.

"Was that your first time on a motorcycle, Eiji?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did I scare you?"

"I was a bit, but I trust you wouldn't let me get hurt. I actually had a lot of fun!"

Ash chuckled and looked at the night sky, "We sure did fly, didn't we?"

"Yeah" Eiji started to look at the sky as well. The moonlight still lit the dark areas of New York and it reflected on Ash and Eiji. Ash turns to look at Eiji and notices his shining black hair shimmering as the wind flows through it.

"Can I ask you something, Eiji?"

"Of course. Yes, Ash?"

"This might sound weird, but I can't get enough of the way your hair is shining tonight. I just wanna run my fingers through it."

Eiji giggles, "You can if you want to."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Ash takes both of his hands and runs his fingers through Eiji's lush hair. Eiji starts to close his eyes and concentrates on the sensations given by Ash. They gravitate closer to each other like magnets, and Eiji takes Ash into his arms and hugs him tightly while feeling Ash's fingers stroke his hair. Ash gives a big sigh of comfort and relief not wanting to let go or be released.

"Eiji."

"Ash?"

"Why can't time just stay still?" Ash tears up a little knowing what they are experiencing right now will soon be a happy memory.

"It is for now, Ash. We don't have to go anywhere until sunrise. We'll have a brighter future if we keep moving forward."

"I'm afraid."

"So am I, but if we both move forward together the future isn't as scary, right?"

Ash looks at Eiji with tears rolling down his face...

"Thank you, Big brother."


End file.
